


Smile Bruce

by Slugable



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fanart, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 23:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slugable/pseuds/Slugable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smile Bruce! Do it for the (drunk) science!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile Bruce

**Author's Note:**

> Per il Santa fest di Maridichallenge on il prompt: _#100. [The Avengers] Bruce/Tony, "fallo almeno per la scienza"_

_[ ](http://i1311.photobucket.com/albums/s676/Slugable/img022.png) _


End file.
